Super Hero Agency: Countdown To Destruction (Video Game)
Super Hero Agency: Countdown To Destruction '''is a video game made by Flaming Wishes Inc., led by Fire Spider, and Boo Industries, led by Ice Storm. Official Plot A mysterious villain from the future has helped the villains from the 21st Century to kill the Super Hero Agency in the present, causing the timestream to be greatly altered. Now, the hero must go back in time to solve the situation and capture the villain responsible of everything. Game Guide The game's guide, explained with the Wii U controls. Character Customization Before the game starts, you need to create and customize your character. You can customize every single detail. Name & surname, gender, parents, super powers... you can even give it a backstory! Of course, you'll also have to give the character a face, right? However, if you feel like it's too complicated, you can use a Mii's face on the Wii U/3DS version and an Avatar in the Xbox One version. Once your character is finished, you'll... create the main antagonist for the game?! Yes, you heard well! You can create and customize the game's villain! It's the same as the hero's customization. Name & surname, gender, etc. You can also use a Mii/Avatar for the face as well if you want to. OK, now that it's done, you'll... start with the game. You thought there was a third surprise? Well, there isn't. So move on. Prologue, Part 1 The game kicks off with a cutscene. Fire Spider, in his civilian clothes, is sitting on top of a water tower complaining about how boring everything is lately. Suddenly, he hears a police broadcast through his headset; a bank is being robbed ten blocks away. He puts his super hero outfit on. The cutscene then ends and the game begins. Time to start the tutorial! Move the Left Circle Pad upwards to fall off the water tower (don't worry, it's a small fall so there's no damage). Keep holding it upwards and press the B Button to jump once you're near the edge of the building. Just then, press and hold the ZR Button to web-swing. While holding ZR, move the Left Circle Pad upwards to gain momentum. Once you believe you're at the right altitude, release ZR, then press and hold it again to keep the momentum. Once you reach the corner, move the Left Circle Pad to the left to turn while web-swinging. You can move in different directions while web-swinging. Anyway, keep web-swinging until you reach the bank (you'll know when you've arrived once you see many police cars at the street). Then, try to land on the roof. Once you're there, move to one of the air ducts nearby and press Y to punch it, breaking and widening it enough for you to fit in it. Press B to jump and enter the air duct. Great, you're inside the bank. Hey, you're wall-climbing! Congratulations. Anyway, while wall-climbing, you can move the Left Circle Pad to move (if you hold ZL while moving you can sprint, same for when you're on the floor), press B or X to get off the wall (B allows you to jump off the wall; X just lets you drop), press A to shoot webs and and press Y to attack. Anyway, move to the left until you're facing an armored criminal. Press the R button when it shows to perform a stealth takedown (you'll jump off the wall without being spotted, land behind him, slam his face against the wall with your left hand, shoot a webline to the ceiling and tie it to the criminal's knee while holding onto it yourself, propelling yourself and the criminal upwards). Once that's done, however, another criminal will come close and he'll notice that his partner is missing. He'll look upwards and he'll shoot you. Even though he fails, it forces you to drop. Time to fight! Press Y when near an enemy to attack him/her, and press it several times to perform a combo. When you see an enemy shining in a light blue light, it means he/she's about to attack you, so press X to counter-attack. If you encounter an enemy who avoids all your attacks, move the Left Circle Pad towards him/her and press B to leap over his/her head so you can attack from behind. When you feel like you need to slow down your enemies, press A repeatedly to shoot webs at them. To end this explanation, if you hold Down on the Control Pad, you'll heal up. OK, now's the time. Defeat all the enemies using the controls explained above. Once it's done, a cutscene will start. The robbers are defeated and Fire Spider claims that it was too easy. However, a mysterious villain (the villain you created and customized earlier, yay!) appears and asks if he'll accept a challenge. Fire Spider reluctantly accepts. The villain then teleports a bomb into the hero's hands and teleports away. However, before Fire Spider can do anything, the bomb explodes in his hands. Fire Spider is dead. Prologue, Part 2 The second part of the prologue kicks off with a cutscene. Five days later, Ice Storm is at his laboratory, looking through a microscope at the remnants from the bomb which killed Fire Spider. Suddenly, the lights go on and off randomly and the chairs start moving. Icy, Ice Storm's white puffle and sidekick, unexpectedly moves into a dark corner of the laboratory. Ice Storm realizes that he doesn't see Icy and the cutscene then ends. Another tutorial, yes. Move the Left Circle Pad upwards carefully (not entirely, just a little bit) to move stealthily. Keep moving stealthily until you reach the darkest part of the laboratory. Then, press SELECT to start the Scenario Investigation Mode. In this mode, everything will be seen with outlines of several colors, each color indicating something different; blue outlines indicate there's something there, yet you can't interact with it; yellow outlines indicate there's an item you can interact with; white outlines indicate points of interest; red outlines indicate enemies; green outlines indicate normal people. Once you find him (he has a white outlining), a cutscene will start. Ice Storm kneels down to grab Icy in his arms. However, as Ice Storm grabs him, Icy's eyes suddenly widen, almost as if he'd seen something frightening. Ice Storm gets up and asks what's wrong. However, the villain (again, your villain) shoots Ice Storm from the back. Ice Storm is dead. Prologue, Part 3 The third (and final) part of the prologue kicks off with a cutscene. After Fire Spider and Ice Storm's deaths, it's seen (and narrated, by a mysterious person) that the rest of the Super Hero Agency members have been dying way before they were supposed to. The camera then shows the future, where you (the character you customized, although we'll say it's you, yay!) are sleeping on your bed. The cutscene then ends. You're now laying in your bed, and there's a sentence written in enormous letters telling you to press any button to wake up. Once you press any button, you'll leap up from bed. But wait a second, you're wearing a pajama! Head to the closet and put on the outfit you'd selected earlier. However, once you put it on and try to move, you'll bump onto the floating sentence from before which told you to press a button to wake up. Grab it with the A Button and split it in half with Y Button. Once that problem's taken care of, move to the door and walk downstairs. Before anything can happen, however, you'll get a call. Pick it up. It's from a scientist of the Historical Research Labs, or HRL. The scientist claims that you need to head over to their HQ right away. Once you hang up, head outside, approach the shiny flying sports car parked in your garage and enter it with the X Button. While in a car, hold ZR to accelerate and ZL to brake and/or go backwards, move the Left Circle Pad to the left or right to steer in that direction, Y to use the car's weapon (if it has any), X to leave the car or jump off (if you're accelerating), A to use the E-brake (or drift if combined with steering and accelerating) and B to use the Boost (if the car has it). Anyway, drive to the HRL (if you ask about why you can't free roam first, you can, but all the shops and houses are closed so there's not much to do unless you go to the HRL first). Once you arrive, a cutscene then begins. The scientist who called you earlier tells you that you've been selected for a very special task, which is to go back in time and save the SHA members from destruction. You ask about how you're going to do it, but the scientist tells you that they have several methods. He tells you that you can either choose a fully customizable time travelling floating sports car or a Time Travelling Paradox Protection Suit. The cutscene then ends. Well, you can choose from either the sports car or the suit. The sports car is 100% fully customizable, and it can be the fastest car from the entire game if customized correctly. The suit is 100% fully customizable as well, and it can turn you into the game's generally strongest character if you customize it correctly. However, they have nothing to do with the main story (depending on the one you choose, some cutscenes will be slightly changed, replacing some items in these cutscenes with the item you choose), so pick the one you most like (we will indicate when a cutscene or feature changes depending on the item). Once you've chosen an item, a portal will open, directing you to the past, specifically 6 hours before Fire Spider's premature death. Chapter 1 - In The Future We Trust You've arrived into the past (if you chose the suit you'll be on top of a rooftop; if you chose the car you'll be driving on the highway between Flaming City and Future City), and you wonder what you have to do. Suddenly, you hear a voice. Turns out you have a communication device (if you chose the suit it'll be on the right ear; if you chose the car it'll be inside the radio)! You're then ordered to go to the Super Hero Agency HQ, explain the situation to the SHA, go to the bank and save Fire Spider, all in 6 RLT (Real Life Time) hours. Mission Start! (If you chose the suit it'll be a Parkour level; if you chose the car it'll be a Racing Level) Racing Level - Highway You must read this if you chose the car. The level is the same one that appears in Chapter 3 of Omega X the Video Game, but the opposite: the beginning of this level is the end of that one, and this one ends when you reach that level's start line. The 8-minute saving shortcut is also unavailable (you're going the opposite direction from that game). Anyway, the car controls are the same as the ones from Free Roam, so just try not to crash, because you'll automatically lose if you do. You can get a Boost if you stay behind a CPU-controlled car for a short time. Parkour Level - Rooftops You must read this if you chose the suit. The level is the same one that appears in Chapter 2 of Omega X the Video Game, but the opposite: the beginning of this level is the end of that one, and this one ends when you reach that level's start. So, go down the left ramp (if you go down the right one you'll find an item for customization, but don't worry 'cause you can climb back) and jump on the catapult. It'll send you to a rooftop with a scaffolding that goes down. Jump on the scaffolding to make it go down, then go down the following obstacles until you're facing a gap. They still haven't fixed the bridge? Ugh. Run and press B to jump. However, instead of landing nicely, you'll just grab the other edge, but just barely. Anyway, just keep going down and down until you find a ladder. Press A to hang to it, then move down on the Circle Pad to climb down. Once you climb down, you'll find a group of security guards, who mistake you for a thief. The controls for fighting are the same as in the prologue, although some functions might have been either changed or simply deleted to accomodate the differences of the two characters. Anyway, for now, just press Y to attack and press X to dodge when prompted. Once they're defeated, run to the right, towards the big window, and press B to run on it for a few seconds. You'll find some more guards. Same as before. Once they're dealt with, approach the handrail and press A. Yay, level completed! As you finish either of the levels, a cutscene then begins. You arrive to Penguin City (if you chose the car, you'll be driving on the highway; if you chose the suit, you'll be going down a rope, parallel to the building's wall) when you suffer an accident (in the car, you lose control and drive out of the highway; in the suit, the rope breaks and you fall), but Fire Spider arrives and saves you (in the car, he creates a net to stop your car from falling; in the suit, he swings towards you and grabs you). However, as soon as you're safe, he gives you a reprimand (in the car, he tells you that you should pay attention to where you're going; in the suit, he tells you that you shouldn't be climbing down ropes while wearing a skintight suit that doesn't belong to you, these last four words actually said with a louder tone). However, he offers to take you home (in the car, he offers to help you fix your car in case it was broken; in the suit, he offers to swing you back home), but you tell him you need to go to the SHA HQ inmediately. With no time to waste, he helps you get to the HQ (in the car, he gets your car to the road and gets on the passenger seat, offering to lead the way; in the suit, he offers to swing you there and you accept). The cutscene then ends. As Fire Spider and you arrive to the SHA HQ, you ask him if the SHA's inside or something. Fire Spider will tell you (if you chose the car, he'll be partially dizzy; if you chose the suit, he'll be annoyed) that they're supposed to be there, but they're not. Move up to the door and press X to open it. As you open the door, however, the security system activates as the alarm starts beeping. Lasers are being fired from everywhere, and Fire Spider gets hit in the head by one of them. He faints, leaving you alone against the SHA HQ's security system. Great. Approach Fire Spider and press A to take his SHA Phone, then get inside while dodging the lasers (just move around and jump), and put the SHA Phone, with the screen aiming downwards, onto the touch screen in the Meeting Table. It'll then ask for a handprint. Perfect. Go back outside, approach Fire Spider and press A to grab him. Drag him to the Meeting Table and press A to put his hand onto the touch screen. A few options will appear on the screen (only if you're using Off-TV Mode: if you're playing with the TV, these options will appear on the Gamepad screen). Select "DISABLE SECURITY SYSTEM". The alarm will stop beeping and the lasers will cease firing. Great work, you're safe... if it weren't because Shadow Mind, Ice Storm, Fire Flame, Lightno-Strike, Batpeng, Twister and Glacier Girl have ALL arrived. They spot you and a fainted Fire Spider, so they deduce that you're a villain and try to enter to capture you, but they do it at the same time and get stuck on the doorframe. This gives you a few minutes before they manage to get free. Since you're still next to the Meeting Table, press A again and select the "HQ LOCKDOWN" option. As a timer with 00:05 appears on the screen, run to the SHA members and press A to push them out. As they get pushed out, it takes them a while to get up, but enough for you to get back inside as the HQ is locked down. Ice Storm tries to override the system, but he made the firewall too perfectly and it kicks him out of the system. Meanwhile, on the inside, you sit on a chair and let out a sigh, relieved. A few minutes later, Fire Spider wakes up and you tell him what happened. Fire Spider tells you to disable the lockdown (if you chose the suit, he first says that you'll have a chat later). Press A while next to the Meeting Table, and select "DISABLE HQ LOCKDOWN". A cutscene then begins. The SHA members enter, one by one, and see Fire Spider awake and you sitting on a chair. They try to attack you, but Fire Spider tells them that you're not a villain... or at least he thinks so. He tells you to explain why you wanted to see the SHA so badly (if you chose the suit, he'll tell you to also explain why you're wearing something that belongs to him). You start explaining that you come from the future, and that a villain from his time has planned to destroy the SHA members before they're supposed to die. Everyone's curious, but Fire Spider tells you to prove it (if you chose the suit, he'll say it with an angry voice). You tell them to follow you outside, as you'll show them the evidence there (if you chose the car, you'll ask them to hop in, and you activate the time machine within the car and you all go to the future, then you return; if you chose the suit, you'll tell them to touch you, and you'll press some buttons on the wrist-mounted computer on your left wrist, and seconds later you'll be in the future, and you all return instantly). Everyone then gives you a thumbs up (if you chose the suit, Fire Spider says that he still doesn't approve of you wearing that suit), and they'll ask about who's the first to die by the enemy's actions. You point at Fire Spider. He says that's impossible, but he hears a police broadcast through his headset; a bank's being robbed. You tell him that you'll be killed there by an explosion, and Shadow Mind assigns you to Fire Spider so you can help him. The two of you leave the HQ and head to the bank (if you chose the car, the two of you will hop in and you'll drive away; if you chose the suit, he says he'll take you there). The cutscene then ends. Now the Prologue is replayed, but from your perspective. Move up to the bank entrance to try and get in (if you chose the suit, you'll have to walk; if you chose the car you'll have to drive). However, you are immediately spotted by the robbers. Team-Up Time! Get into the bank and begin fighting the robbers. However, a new function was added; Dual Takedown. If you score up enough of a combo, you can press L to take out an enemy with help from your current ally. Anyway, take out the robbers. A cutscene then begins. As in the prologue, the villain appears and drops the bomb on Fire Spider. However, you open a time portal (if you chose the suit, you'll do it with the wrist-mounted computer; if you chose the car, you'll use a remote, and the portal will come from the car) which sucks the bomb, sending it to another era. Fire Spider thanks you for the help and asks you to let him return the favor. You nod, confused, and the two of you walk out of the bank. The cutscene then ends. Chapter 2 - Settling In ''(WARNING: WORK IN PROGRESS!)' Now that you've saved Fire Spider, he tells you to go to an address written in the card he gives you. He swings away and you find yourself in Free Roam for the very first time! YAY! You can do a lot of things, such as go to a clothing store to change your look (if you chose the suit, going to a clothing store will just give you options to change your suit's holographic camouflage, but the clothing options are always the same no matter what you chose), go to a mechanic to customize cars (if you chose the car, you'll be given special options to customize it, but you can still customize the same things in all the other cars you eventually acquire no matter what you chose), perform several activities and even buy groceries and stuff to eat. For now, go to the address given to you by Fire Spider. As you get there, a cutscene then begins. You meet up with Fire Spider at the doors of a residential building. He tells you that, if you're going to work with the SHA, you'll need a place to live, but since you're from the future you can't buy a house yet, so he's giving you one as a present. Yay, you have a house! He leads you inside, and you excitedly follow him. The cutscene then ends. You're now inside the lobby of the building. Fire Spider shows you the mailbox section, where you can pick up physical letters (more on this later) and items you buy online (again, more on this later). He then shows you the elevator, which you can use to go to any floor on the building (even the ones where you don't have a house). For now, press the 4th floor button and, once the elevator gets there, follow Fire Spider. He'll give you a key to your house, and he'll tell you to not lose it, because if you drop it or someone takes it from you there's a chance that they come to steal what you have. For now, open the door with the key. You're in a decent-looking house, but actually not decorated much. Fire Spider directs you to a room with a wall-mounted table and a laptop. Get close to it and press A to interact with it. It leads to an interface that looks like Windows XP (in the game it's called Widow's EXP). When interacting with a computer on Off-TV Mode, use the Left Stick to move the mouse and A to click; if you're not on Off-TV Mode, the computer screen will be displayed on the Gamepad screen, and the controls will change to the Stylus. Anyway, access the pages that Fire Spider tells you to access. As you're browsing, Fire Spider tells you that you can buy items on several websites and that they'll be delivered to your mailbox below, but he warns you that if an item is too big to fit in there (such as furniture and whatnot), it'll be personally delivered to you so you'll have to make sure you're home. After you're done, press B to leave the computer. A cutscene then begins. As you turn off the laptop, Fire Spider asks you how do you want to proceed. After you tell him you don't understand what he's saying, he creates a holographic screen behind him and a holographic stick. He says that, since you come from the future, your presence in the present can cause paradoxes in the futures, changing it drastically or destroying it entirely. The holographic screen then displays two images, one of a man hiding in the shadows and the other of that same man being cheered on by the public. Fire Spider then says that you can either be a Black-Ops Hero, letting others take credit for what you do and not leaving any traces of your actions but preserving your future as it is, or a Public Hero, living your life in the present as you would live it normally and leaving as many traces as you normally would but causing unpredictable changes to the future. Fire Spider asks you a second time how do you want to proceed. The cutscene then ends. Exclusive Features If you do several things related to the game, but not in-game, you can get exclusive content. Costumes Fire Spider Time Travelling Paradox Protection Suit - Have save data from Omega X: Trilogy Of Fate in your console. Civilian Suit (Wii U/3DS exclusive) - Have save data from Omega X the Video Game in your console. Trivia *This game holds several references to another of Flaming Wishes Inc.'s game sagas, the Omega X video game saga. **The Time Travelling Paradox Protection Suit that the player can choose is taken from Omega X: Trilogy of Fate, as a methods of concealing Omega X/Fire Spider's identity throughout the game. ***As a direct continuation to that reference, if the player actually chooses the suit, Fire Spider will be mad at the player for "stealing his property", and will be annoyed and/or angry when talking to the player throughout the whole game. Category:Games